Oni D. Zebel
Oni D. Zebel is one of the most mysterious men in the world, as no one knows if he was a pirate, a bounty hunter or a spy from a organization. He was last seen killing a bunch of marines in the New World after infiltrating Void. Zebel is also the older brother of Oni D. Kanto and Oni D. Aliyx. He is the wielder of the Kasu Kasu No Mi and the epithet The Worst Wanderer (最悪の放浪者, Saiaku no hōrō-sha). Appearance Zebel looks very much like Kanto, but much much taller. He wears a black long coat and a belt. It is an unknown fact that he may have other clothes. Zebel holds a wand-like stick that can fuse with his Devil Fruit and Haki, but nobody knows where he got it from. He also is very tall, everyone would recognize him with his height and be frightened. Personality Aliyx stated that he barely got a chance to talk to Zebel, so most of his personality is a mystery. In one of the infiltrations Zebel was super calm when fighting, he was also like this when punched or injured, as if damage did not do anything to him. Most times, even when he is arguing, Zebel would stay quiet and calm no matter what, many people find this creepy, but he has been seen smiling before. Haki It was said that Zebel's Busoshoku Haki is much stronger than Aliyx's, who was known for his Haki. In one of the infiltrations of Void Zebel had defeated him in a Haki clash, and easily overwhelming many of the Void members. His Haki is so strong he was able to send people into mountains just by throwing a fast punch. Although his Kenbunshoku Haki is mysterious and not known, he only uses Haki on weaker people such as marines. Without it he would have been compelling. Devil Fruit The Tokasu Tokasu No Mi is known as a extremely powerful Devil Fruit that when the user touches a living object or thing, it will dematerialize and melt. People thought of it as the power to end life, Zebel's power was confirmed to be stronger than Aliyx's. When the user raises his hand towards his enemy, the enemy will start to dematerialize, melt and erased out of existence, Zebel calls this move Kusatta, as it has the power to destroy anything easily. He first ate it when his father gave it to him before leaving. Kanto states that Zebel did not use his Devil Fruit's full power on Aliyx, and so he could be very dangerous if he did. The stick that Zebel carries with him can fuse with his melt powers, the wand can then shoot out a beam that melts the opponent, working the same way as his touch. This shows that he is good at both melee and ranged fights. . Abilities and Powers Speed Zebel is very fast, he was able to punch someone instantly from a 8 metres away and easily use his Devil Fruit powers quickly before the enemy can dodge. He also stated that he did not show his true speed during the Void infiltration. Doriki His Doriki is unknown as no one tried to measure it before, Zebel was seen using Shigan on one of the Void members before stating that he knows a bit about The True History. Although he was not seen doing it, people believed he used Geppo to get to an island, turning it into Blue Walk. It is not confirmed that Zebel knows all of the Rokushiki as he almost never uses them. Goal Besides telling a marine that he hates humanity, there is no real evidence of what Zebel's true intentions are. The marine he killed had a Baby Den Den Mushi, letting the entire Marine base to hear of his quote, his claims to kill most of the races in the world. Saying this so gives him a high bounty on his head, he is one of the most feared people throughout the Grand Line.